


RIP Sam's Sunglasses

by rc1788



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Fluff, Stucky - Freeform, bucky being petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dropped Sam's sunglasses in the lake. But it's still Bucky's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIP Sam's Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> A little "bonus scene" to tie in with my main fic, Bucky Barnes's Seven Days in Brooklyn. Sam finds out the fate of his precious sunglasses, which Bucky stole, and Steve and Bucky have to explain why they were on a romantic boat ride in Central Park.
> 
> I swear I'm working on more stuff, this was just the first thing I was able to call "finished." Thanks for reading!

Steve skillfully carried three beers back to the standing table where Sam and Bucky were waiting. He half-expected the table to have been dislodged and used as a weapon or a shield as they proceeded to tear each other apart, but Sam was checking his phone and Bucky was just watching him balance the beers.

“Thanks,” said Bucky. “Didn’t think you’d be able to do it.”

“What? You were gonna let me drop all of these?”

“You said you didn’t need help,” Sam reminded him with a smirk.

Bucky waited for Sam to have a sip of his beer before breaking the news. “We lost your sunglasses.”

“You  _ what _ ?”

Steve coughed into his beer and looked at Bucky with wide eyes. "'We'?"

“They fell in the lake at Central Park.” Bucky tried the beer and nodded appreciatively at Steve for his good choice.

Sam set his beer down with a heavy _thud_  and stared at Bucky like he was growing a second head. “Explain to me what you were doing that made you lose my sunglasses in a body of water.”

Bucky looked at Steve, who looked back at Bucky, and while the two were usually attuned to the others’ thoughts and feelings, they each had a similar look of surprise and confusion.

“What? You don’t know?”

“Steve did it,” Bucky heard himself saying. That was the honest truth. They had rented a rowboat and Bucky was rowing when it happened.

“I--well--” Steve stammered.

“He’s clumsy.” Bucky stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and leveled a glare at Sam, as if challenging him to do something about it.

“Maybe Steve did it,” Sam said, and he lifted himself so that he was taller than Bucky, “but it’s  _ your fault _ , Barnes.”

“How’s it my fault?”

“The glasses wouldn’t have been on your face in the first place if you hadn’t stolen them.”

“I was borrowing them.”

Sam threw his hands in the air. “Borrowing means you  _ return them _ !”

“Guys,” Steve said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “I’ll replace your sunglasses, Sam. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Steve. They’re  _ irreplaceable _ . I got ‘em on vacation in the Bahamas. The last vacation I took with my father.” Sam hadn’t taken his eyes off of Bucky, who was now watching him with a curious quirk in his brow.

“The next time I borrow something from you,” Bucky said, unable to keep himself from smirking, “I want all disclaimers about the item’s sentimental value.”

“You little shit--” Steve got between them and let Sam crash into him. He didn’t persist, just looked at Steve before backing up again and folding his arms.

“Sorry,” said Bucky, finally.

Sam kept glaring. “How did Steve drop my glasses if they were on your face, Barnes?”

Heat rose up from Bucky’s chest and into his cheeks.  _ That _ was the question. Bucky couldn’t look at Steve or Sam, so he looked at his sneakers. “He took them off my face.”

“Okay?” Sam didn’t seem satisfied with the explanation. Maybe it was too obvious for him.

“We were having a moment!” Bucky hadn’t yelled in a while, and he didn’t mean to raise his voice, but it came out like a shriek anyway.

_ That _ got Sam’s attention. The anger in his eyes disappeared instantly and he directed a grin at Steve. “Oh, a  _ moment _ ? Go on.”

“Bucky and I… were talking… I just wanted to look at him better, without the glasses, so I took them off and dropped them.”

Sam barked out a laugh. “Oh, okay!”

_ You know I love you, Steve _ . Bucky’s face might as well have caught on fire. He remembered how Steve looked right as he removed the sunglasses. The way his brow lifted, an expectant sort of look in his eyes, and his mouth hanging open. Steve had always been a good-looking guy, and Bucky thought that look of uncertainty--when Steve was always so sure of himself--was endearing. Their “moment” would have gone on if Bucky hadn't laughed so hard at Steve dropping Sam’s sunglasses.

“Barnes.” Sam prodded him in the chest. “You owe me.”

“You can throw something of mine into the lake if it would make you feel better.”

“Maybe. I'll think about it.”

“You two are getting along great.” Steve slung one of his arms on each of their shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Warms my heart.”


End file.
